Reverse Warriors: Bluefur's Fury
by Golden-Tailed Hawk
Summary: What if Blustar and Tigerstar switched places? Welcome to the first Reverse Warriors! (Yeah I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN WARRIORS, TIGERCLAW'S FURY, OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT!**

_Fireheart ran _back to camp, panting.

"Rouges," he called, eyes widened in fear. "Rouges are attacking!"

The rouges spilled in through the gorse tunnel. Fireheart glared when he saw who was behind them-Bluefur!

"These mange-ridden crow-food eaters will never defeat ThunderClan!" Bluefur's voice rang through the clearing.

Fireheart narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, Fireheart?"

Fireheart spun around, only to see Swiftpaw's gaze burning into him.

"I always knew Bluefur was a traitor!" Fireheart growled, his green eyes burning with fury.

"Bluefur's not a traitor," Swiftpaw replied, watching Bluefur fight. "She's an amazing fighter. I've always wanted to be like her!" And with that, Swiftpaw spun around and ran into the midst of the fighting.

Fireheart angrily spun around, only to watch Bluefur weakly claw at a rouge's tail.

Fireheart snarled. "She's just doing that to act like she's loyal to ThunderClan!"

Gazing over toward the back of the camp, Fireheart watched Tigerstar poke his head out of the brambles that covered the entrance to the leader's den. Fireheart bounded forward.

"Don't worry," he meowed to Tigerstar, who's eyes were widened with shock. "I'll make sure no rouges come up to attack you."

"Thank you, Fireheart." Tigerstar replied weakly.

Fireheart bounded down from the leader's den, looking for Bluefur. He ran to Dustpelt.

"Have you seen Bluefur?" he asked, panting.

"Dustpelt glared. "Why would _you _care?" he growled, shaking his pelt.

Fireheart was in no mood to argue. "Just tell me!" he demanded.

Dustpelt sighed. "I saw her go near the leader's den."

Fireheart's green eyes widened. He took of running.

"Hey, wait," Dustpelt called after him. "Come back!"

Fireheart arrived just in time to see a massive blue-gray shape jump into Tigerstar's den. A yowl came from inside.

Fireheart jumped into the den, tearing the bramble entrance.

"ThunderClan needs a strong leader, Tigerstar."

"But ThunderClan needs a loyal one, too!"

Fireheart watched in horror as Tigerstar struggled under Bluefur's grip. He narrowed his eyes. This had to stop.

Fireheart flung himself at Bluefur.

"Huh?" Bluefur's vision went blurry, but she caught a glimpse of flame-colored fur fly past her. "Great StarClan, it's Fireheart!"

The flame-colored tom's green gaze burned into Bluefur's as she was knocked down. "Indeed it is."

Bluefur thrashed under her enemy's grip, scowling. Why did Fireheart always ruin her plans? Soon, she gave up. She knew she had to. She went limp, letting Fireheart pin her down.

"Retreat," she called out to her rouges. "Retreat!"

Tigerstar watched through the torn brambles as rouges filed out of the camp. He glared down at Bluefur.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around for a clan meeting!" he called angrily.

The apprentices watched, wide eyed, especially Swiftpaw, as Fireheart lugged himself off Bluefur.

The blue-pelted she-cat limped into the clearing below. Cats backed away from her.

Before Tigerstar could say anything, Fireheart leapt in front of him.

"It's about time everyone knows the truth about Bluefur! She was the one who killed Redtail! That's why Ravenpaw left. She's battle hungry! She should not be a clan cat!"

Bluefur's eyes widened with horror.

Tigerstar glared. "Bluefur, you are _exiled!" _The dark tabby spat out the word "exiled" how most cats would say "crow-food" or "kittypet".

Bluefur yowled in fury. "You are a poor excuse for a warrior, Tigerstar," the powerful she-cat snarled. "And bringing a _kittypet _into ThunderClan? It weakens us! What were you thinking?"

When no one responded, Bluefur looked around angrily.

"Dustpelt, Longtail, Darkstripe, Goldenclaw, Hawkkit, and Tawnykit will come with me!"

"No," Dustpelt meowed, fury blazing in his eyes. "You killed my mentor. I can never trust you."

Longtail hissed. "Never! I am loyal to ThunderClan, and ThunderClan only!"

Darkstripe shook his head, but didn't say anything.

Bluefur growled. "What about my kits?"

Goldenclaw's pelt pricked. "You're no mate, Bluefur. I will raise the kits. I won't tell them a thing about their mother. They'd die in your care!"

The golden tabby swept his and Bluefur's kits, Tawnykit and Hawkkit, into the nursery with a glare.

Bluefur watched in fury. "I will destroy ThunderClan!" she yowled. And with that, she stormed off through the gorse tunnel and vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not any of the Erins, so I do not own Warriors. Because if I did, Cinderpelt and Firestar would be mates, and Bluefur would be evil. So.. yesh.**

_B__luefur limped out of ThunderClan territory and lay at once in the soft,_ peaty dirt of the outer stretches of Twoleg Place.

A voice in her head called out to her, "_You failed! You mouse-brained cat, you were beaten by fools and kittypets!" _Bluefur hissed to herself. "Better than Thistleclaw could've done!" she retorted to the voice. "_But he was stronger than you," _the voice replied. "_He mentored you, after all. Didn't he?" _Bluefur spat, her anger once again getting the best of her. "Thistleclaw wouldn't dare defy his own leader!" she hissed. For once the voice didn't reply.

The sun was starting to set, and the pain of the wound in Bluefur's belly was starting to get worse. Shakily, she got to her paws and limped over to and abandoned twoleg nest to grab some cobweb. As she lay, pressing the sticky material to the gash, Bluefur spat in anger. Here she was, the most powerful cat in the forest, lying helplessly on the hard floor of a twoleg nest. No, this was not her. She was better than this. She shot up, ignoring the pain in her belly, and stalked off. She was going to catch some prey. She was Bluefur, not some helpless kit! And if ThunderClan could barely fight off some rogues, they didn't deserve her as their leader! Satisfied, the huge she-cat stalked off to find prey.

* * *

_The quiet shuffle of a mouse _sounded in the long strands of green grass as Bluefur slowly stalked toward it, every so often opening her mouth to check for the mouse's scent. When she was about a tail length away, she pounced. "_Perfect timing!" _the blue-pelted she-cat thought as she took a bite of the tender meat. After finishing the mouse, she rose up, throat dry. _Water._ was her first thought. _I have to find water._

After traveling for what seemed like moons, Bluefur caught the scent of cats. She stalked over to a pair of twin bushes, and pushed some of the small green leaves away to see. And, much to her surprise, there was her party of rogues, eating prey, drinking clean, fresh water, and licking their wounds. Bluefur sprang through the branches, and the rogues seemed to leap out of their skin. "Bluefur!" gasped Snag, who had been tending to a large gash on his shoulder. "Yes, I'm back," Bluefur growled, her gaze scanning the group of cats. "Feeling pampered? Yes, I suppose you are, you weaklings!" Blackfoot stepped forward. "Yes, Bluefur. We _are_ feeling rather pampered. Care to join us?" Bluefur felt a flare of rage he hadn't acknowledged her insult, but this time, she kept a check on her rage. "Of course." she snarled.

* * *

_The sun has just risen when Bluefur _awoke. She shook the others awake. "Got any food?" she hissed. Tangleburr motioned to an almost empty pile of fresh-kill, where Mowgli and Snag were sharing a vole. "That's lousy," Bluefur meowed. "Tangleburr, you and Stumpytail will go on a hunting patrol, but make sure not to cross any borders. You will go to the north." The she-cat turned to Snag and Mowgli. "You two, since you seem to be strengthened up," Bluefur glanced at the vole. "will go to the south. Just don't go too far into Twoleg Place." The mighty she-cat took a step back to address both patrols. "I expect two pieces of prey each or more. No less." The cats looked shocked. "But Bluefur, that'll be impossible! This leaf-fall has been the hardest hunting season yet!" Stumpytail complained. The rest of the cats nodded their agreement. "I _said, _two or more," Bluefur hissed. "Now off you go!" Not wanting to complain, the patrols slowly made their way away.

Bluefur turned to the rest of the cats, to see only Blackfoot was left now. She narrowed her eyes. "We will skirt the ShadowClan border. I think I've got a plan."

* * *

_Once all the cats were back, Bluefur gathered them _around. "Here is my plan. It's a bit of an _exchange." _Snag looked up at her with narrowed eyes. "Last time you had an _exchange _for us, we failed. What is telling you we won't fail now?" Bluefur let out a throaty purr of amusement. "Snag, I learn from my mistakes. If ThunderClan denies me, think about it. There are three more clans, which means three more chances for me to become a leader." Blackfoot spat. "So it's all about you, Bluefur?" Bluefur glared at the big white tom. "Here is my exchange. If you help me become leader of ShadowClan, I will grant you worthy positions. You will be my second-in-commands, always at my side in battle. You will be heavily respected." The rogues glanced at each other. This wasn't the first time Bluefur had given them a promising exchange. Last time, she had said pretty much the same thing. But the rogues were too greedy. "We agree."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, because, (sadly) I am not any of the Erins. If I was, all of Warriors would be written like this. Anyhow, enjoy the story.**

* * *

"_Good job," Bluefur hissed. "But don't yowl so loud." _Bluefur stood on top of a huge rock, battle training with her band of rogues. "We've got to be as strong as ever when we take over ShadowClan." Blackfoot sighed, pushing Tangleburr off of him, then turned to face Bluefur. "We're plenty trained already," he meowed. "If we have to train, you should too." Bluefur said nothing, just finished the mouse that lay in front of her and went to watch the others. With a sigh, Blackfoot turned to leap on Snag.

"_On my signal." Bluefur whispered. Immediately, the patrol _crept towards ShadowClan territory. When they got there, a patrol was already rounding the corner. "Perfect," Bluefur snarled. "Act nice. Like you've changed." The patrol followed their leader as they approached the cats. The patrol was made up of Rowanberry, Dawncloud, and Flintfang. When they saw the former ShadowClan cats, the started bristling, but Bluefur dipped her head. "Greetings," she mewed. "I am Bluefur, former deputy of ThunderClan. My cats and I would like to help ShadowClan with their sickness." Flintfang let out a low growl and turned to his patrol. Blackfoot noticed that the cats' ribs were showing through their fur. "Should we trust them?" the gray tom hissed to the she-cats. Rowanberry eyed the patrol. "Yes. But we must consult Nightstar first." she turned to the rogue cats. "Come."

* * *

The cats were almost to ShadowClan when Bluefur spoke. "We could catch prey for ShadowClan, you know." Flintfang spoke first. "I''m not so sure what Nightstar might say about that." he meowed coldly. "He'd say pride won't stock the fresh kill-pile." Dawncloud replied, before bounding onwards. Rowanberry blinked. "Off you go then," she mewed. "If you run into a patrol, tell them we gave you permission. Also.." her gaze flicked to the rogues. "I'll tell Nightstar no grudges will be held." Ignoring a growl from Stumpytail, Bluefur dipped her head. "Of course," she mewed. "I'll tell him they helped." Then the blue-gray she-cat bounded away with her warriors at her heels.

_Bluefur and her rogues came back stocked with prey. _There was some hissing at the rogues, but no one made a move on the cats. "Nightstar," Bluefur meowed, dipping her head. "My cats and I have brought prey for you." The whole clearing seemed to grow silent. Nightstar nodded. "That was a brave thing to do, Bluefur." he mewed quietly. A purr of happiness swept through the clan, but Deerfoot took a step forward. "Look at her cats!" he protested. Nightstar raised his tail. "Show gratitude, Deerfoot. _Her cats _may have just saved the clan from starvation!" When no one protested, Nightstar waved his tail to dismiss the cats. Bluefur saw a clear opportunity to speak to Nightstar and bounded forward. "Nightstar," she began. "I haven't seen Cinderfur. Is he well?" Nightstar blinked. "Cinderfur..is with StarClan now." Bluefur dipped her head."My apologies. He will be missed. May I ask who the new deputy is?"

* * *

Nightstar shot up, as if he had dozed of. Runningnose mewed into Bluefur's ear, "Nightstar has been too sick to appoint a new deputy." efore going to support is leader. "_A medicine cat as a deputy and a dying leader? ShadowClan is quickly failing!" _Bluefur thought with excitement. "Would you like some fresh kill?" he mewed softly, as if the pain was too much to bear. Bluefur shook her head. "We caught the prey for you, didn't we? Now go have some." Nightstar dipped his head. "You are a kind cat, Bluefur." he mewed before turning, with Runningnose at his side, to go to the fresh-kill pile. Bluefur lifted her head with satisfaction. She and her rogues would easily take over ShadowClan at this rate!

* * *

**QOTC (Question of the Chapter): ****Who should give Bluefur her nine lives. I'm making a bonus chapter about that. Since we all know she'll become leader eventually, I decided to make this a question. Please review! **


End file.
